wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkopolis
Inkopolis, formerly known as Konohatropolis, is a relatively small city and is the Capital of Konohagakure and the Land of the Leaf and is now the capital of Galactic Eggman Empire. The city itself is inhabited by Inklings, Humans and most importantly, Hylians. Background Founding During the Warring States Period, ninja were organised into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. The two strongest of these clans were the Senju and the Uchiha, who had warred against each other for their entire histories. Eventually, intending to end the countless bloodshed, Hashirama Senju used his position as leader of his clan to create a truce with the Uchiha clan. The Senju, the Uchiha, and their affiliated clans formed the first shinobi village: Konohagakure — a name invented by Madara Uchiha himself. After the Founding of the Konoha, Kusanagi Gekko the King of Shinobi have attempted to construct the Capital. Unfortunately, Uchiha would help Kusanagi and his Wife set up technology and electricity. Madara was ultimately defeated at what would be called the Valley of the End and he was believed to have died. As a result of the battle, Konoha came into possession of the Nine-Tails. To contain its enormous power, the village began its trend of sealing the beast within Uzumaki, a clan that the Senju and thus the rest of Konoha had close ties with. At some point, Hashirama came to bind some of the other Tailed Beasts and gave them to the other newly formed ninja villages to promote peace and tranquility. However, this peace was short-lived. First Tailed Beast Attack After the Foundation, the Yamata no Orochi appeared and it's goal is to dominate the ninja lifeforms and spread a substance known as Moss all over Konohatropolis City. Prior to Orochi's attack on Izumogakure, Paul Gekko's Father was so young and Kind and Clumsy met the Queen Peach and Nakagami attacked him and chased him back into his catering company. He had made his first Peach Pie for Queen Peach since Paul Gekko's Father was taken good care of her and treats her like a child. Nakagami no Mikoto and chased him but until the Festival already started. The Chase was cut short when the Sleeping Yamata no Orochi wakes at the sight of a Festival. Opening his great eyes, Orochi chases after Nakagami and Paul Gekko's Father into a catering company. Orochi was known to devour one of the Giant Bears making the Orochi ruler of the River. The other Giant Bears welcomed Orochi to join the Family. During a festival in the nearby village Izumo, the Serpent was aroused and went on a rampage. The exact cause of the Orochi's awakening is unclear; although the residents of Izumo believe their festival awoke him. Orochi quickly made its way to the village and consumed all the food the villagers prepared for the festival including, Pizza, Cheeseburgers, Dumplings and Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches. In order to satiate the Orochi's hunger the villagers decide to sacrifice one of their maidens to the Serpent. A lottery is held to determine who the sacrifice will be. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent each year, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied walls, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. As the Liquor was brewed, Orochi hid a vast enormous treasure in it's Castle. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, splitting the Serpent into Eight and sealed the First Serpent within Honey D. Okaina and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh and thus making Girouette the Jinjuriki of the monster and the Biometal User. After Susanoo and Kushinada wed, The Shinobi constructed the house for them and living the lives with the couples children. Eggman's Take over After Dr. Robotnik was born, the Uchiha Federation have been founded by Shisui no Mikoto and Shisui Gekko. Dr. Eggman constructs a massive fleet of battleships called the Egg Fleet, and at the heart of this fleet is a flagship even larger than the Egg Carrier. He planned to use this fleet to conquer the world in 10 days but he requires a lot of help from Rengoku. Eggman initially observed the Kingdom of Shinobi and that he had decided to gather his more subordinates and use them in an attempt to rule the world. After the gathering of his subordinates, Eggman called the Eggman Fleet into action and was able to conquer the City and transform it into the capital city. In Truth, Persident Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. Eggman consturcted the Egg Academy for students to celebrate Eggman Day. Due to the destruction of countless forests, Eggman can build a country club and play his sport, Golf. The Perfectly Ultimate Great Calamity Following the aftermath of the Freedom Civil War, Satan had waited for the perfect opportunity to destroy everyone on the Ark, transforming into the three headed dragon as it approaches it. However, Paul Gekko had anticipated the attempt and so he had to defend the Ark. Even if he manages to destroy Momoshiki Palpatine, Paul Gekko watches as his family onboard the Egg Fleet leave the capital behind after getting the citizens of the Galactic Eggman Empire on board both battleships and flagship. Paul Gekko continues his battle with Satan as the giant tidal waves slowly consume all cities across the ten continents. With Paul Gekko managing to defeat Satan, he made sure that the hanger door of the Ark is permanently closed, sacrificing himself to save his descendants in the process. As the Ark began to smooth sail through the rising waters, Paul Gekko's friends and family were mourning for the loss of their friend as they lost all of their homes. The Ark sets off on an incredible journey into the unknown regions of the oceans, revealing the small patches of the islands that remained above the ocean. Years following, as the global waters begins to slowly recede, the marine creatures adapted into the dry land of Dens, to evolve and become more intelligent. Some of these creatures also develop a humanoid structures; squids evolve into Inklings, while octopi evolve into Octarians and Octolings and the human Miyu was transformed into the Great Zapfish. The Inklings begin to use Zapfish as a prized power source. Judd the Cat was found preserved in a capsule. Judd is released from his capsule, and becomes the judge of the earliest known Turf Wars. Inkopolis and Calamari County are founded. Calamari County's customary chorus is composed to celebrate and respect the bounty of the sea. Cap'n Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio are born. They later become the respective leaders of the Inklings and the Octarians. As the rebuilding of the Mushroom Kingdom progressed any further, they established the link between the Inklings and the Octarians. he rising sea levels caused them to lash out against each other in a power struggle over the remaining land. In the second year of this conflict, the first Squidbeak Splatoon was formed by Cap'n Cuttlefish, who recruited two other Inklings and Ammoses Shellendorf (Sheldon's grandfather) as its members. The Octarians took victory over the Inklings in their first battles, due to the Inkling's inability to wake up early enough to defend themselves against the Octarians' Great Octoweapons. The Octarians had all but sealed the Inkling's fates when a plug was carelessly pulled out, causing the Great Octoweapons to fail. Without these essential weapons at the Octarians' disposal, they were quickly defeated by the Inklings and the Galactic Eggman Empire, which appeared to be due to their superior number of tentacles. After the Octarians were defeated, they were forced to move underground where they connected their territory through a series of kettles. This was later known as Octo Valley. Gallery Konohatropolis Zone Stage.png Galactic Eggman Empire (2016) Sprites.png Eggman Empire (2016) Sprites.png Category:Locations Category:Fanon